Wilderland
Wilderland is a massive biome that spawns between Mirkwood and Rhûn, south of the Iron Hills and north of the Brown Lands. It is the eastern part of the lands known as Rhovanion. The land is split in two parts by the area controlled by the Kingdom of Dale. Wilderland is vast and empty. Most of the lands are vast plains dotted with occasional trees. There are also small forest variants (which can also be dense forests) and, bordering the Sea of Rhûn, the Wilderland hills. Apart from sparsely scattered ruined houses and stone brick pillars, there are no signs of permanent habitation in the Wilderland biome. The only parts of Wilderland that had been settled were north near Mirkwood, being Erebor (a.k.a. the "Lonely Mountain"), the lands dominated by Dale, and also nearby Esgaroth on the Long Lake. The landscape here is dotted with boulders. Upon entering Wilderland, the player earns the achievement "Eastward Bound". Sub-biomes Northern Wilderland This is the part of Wilderland locked in between the Grey Mountains to the north and the Kingdom of Dale to the south. Instead of Mordor and Dol Guldur, forces of Gundabad rule this part of Wilderland at night. The landscape of the North is similar to that in the south of Wilderland. Only noticable difference compared to the South is the presence of fir and pine trees, and the absence of chestnut trees. Note that East Bight and Long Marshes technically aren't sub-biomes of Wilderland, but they are mentioned here as once you enter them, you unlock all Wilderland waypoints. East Bight East Bight is a biome on the south eastern edge of Mirkwood. It is quite a barren biome, with trees with no leaves spawning. Many of the trees in the biome were cut down by the ancient men of Rhovanion, and the rest were burned by the Balcoth and Dol Guldur. The biome is more or less a square stretching from the inside of Mirkwood Corrupted to the edge of it. Plants such as thistles and flax spawn on the grass. Many rabbits spawn here, as well as the occasional Orc. Long Marshes This is a biome on the eastern edge of Mirkwood. It has a lot of quagmire, water, clay, and plants. It is very foggy and has butterflies flying around. Rabbits, chicken and boar and other animals spawn in these parts. It has a lot of reeds, occasional flowers, and a bunch of grass. Variants Wilderland is defined as a 'normal oak spruce' biome. This implies it has a varied landscape and a fairly rich variety of forests. The following variants can be found there: * Standard - Normal Wilderland biome. * Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with flowers in this biome. Flowery vegetation from both vanilla Minecraft (poppies, dandelions) and the LotR Mod is abundantly present here. * Forest - Forest covered lands. * Light forest - Lightly forested lands. * Steppe - A flat landscape of grassy plains. * Barren steppe - These barren plains stretch over vast area's and have even less vegetation. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Forested hills - A landscape with forest covered hills. * Dense forests of oak and/or spruce - Dense forestes with many large oak and/or spruce trees. Huge oaks and spruces, measuring 3 respectively 2 m in diameter and reaching up to 30 m, are also common here. Patches of cover the forest floor. * Dead forests of oak or spruce - Lands covered in forests whose glory is passing away. The forest density is comparable to the light forest variant, but there are many stems of dead, leafless trees. This variant is very helpful for acquiring large quantities of wood, as the dead trees provide a lot of easy accessible lumber. * Oak shrublands - Forest covered lands with a lower tree density than regular forests, but with a very thick undergrowth of shrubs. * Scrubland - Scrublands are typically areas with very poor, sandy and/or rocky soil. This results in very little tree growth and the vegetation is dominated by low growing scrubs (stunted trees / shrubbs) and bushes. * Wasteland - Wasteland is a very barren biome and can vast stretches of the terrain consist of barren rock. The soil is generally very poor and vegetation is sparse. The landscape can both consist of flat plains and rolling hills. * Aspen forest - A forest dominated with aspen trees. * Birch forest - A forest dominated with birch trees. * Beech forest - A forest dominated with beech trees. * Maple forest - A forest dominated with maple trees. * Pine forest - A forest dominated with pine trees. Structures Only Orc camps and various ruined structures can be found here, alongside piles of stone bricks. * Orc camps - Camps of the Orcs of Mordor and Dol Guldur in the south, and Gundabad in the north. The camps contain tents, forge tents, crafting tables, skulls, torches and small farms. They are run by orc chieftains. * Ruined houses - Can be found here in three varieties: ruined, rotten, and burnt. A chest and a furnace are all that remain of their former inhabitants. They may have been home to the men who were the ancestors of the Rohirrim. Mobs In both North and South, Orcs with evil allegiance control these lands. They hide from the sun during the day and come out at night. In the South, orcs of Dol Guldur, Gundabad, and Mordor control the night. In the North, only Gundabad orcs disturb the peace. These are the NPCs one may encounter in Wilderland by night: * Dol Guldur Orc - Evil orcs of Dol Guldur once bred to serve the Necromancer; now, they follow the orders of Khamul, the Black Easterling. * Dol Guldur Orc archer - Dol Guldur Orcs equipped with orc bows and ready to kill their enemies from a distance. * Mordor Orc - Evil orcs of Mordor, equipped with Mordor armour, and armed with Mordor weapons, such as scimitars, spears, battleaxes, daggers, warscythes, or warhammers. * Mordor Orc archer - Mordor orcs equipped with orc bows. The only mobs that spawn here are allied with evil factions. * Gundabad Orc - Orcs from Mount Gundabad in the Misty Mountains allied only to themselves. * Gundabad Orc archer - Gundabad Orcs with bows and arrows. * Gundabad Orc chieftain - Leaders of Gundabad Orc camps, from whom you can hire Gundabad Orcs. Vegetation The predominant tree species are oak and spruce. Relatively many of the trees are dead. The South has more oak and also chestnut trees, while the North has more spruce and pine and fir trees. The undergrowth is typical for the temperate climate of Rhovanion and is more lush in the South. The South is home to the Black Iris and various Chrysanthemums, that grow throughout many of its more fertile biome variants. Category:Biomes Category:Rhovanion Category:Environment